Designers of stringed musical instruments, especially various types of electric guitars and electric bass guitars, have attempted to achieve a combination stringed musical instrument contained in one usable assembly, i.e., a stringed musical instrument that provides both a guitar and a bass guitar. However, most of these conventional designs have significant disadvantages associated therewith. For example, some designs, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 1,022,031 to Larson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,809 to Ezaki, use separate guitar and bass guitar neck assemblies combined on the same stringed musical instrument body. These designs are thus typically heavier and are less ergonomically playable as compared to their conventional discrete counterparts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,526 to Hill depicts opposed instrument fret boards but utilizes an unconventional fret spacing arrangement to create a stringed musical instrument wherein both sides can be played independently or simultaneously through the use of supposedly new, yet undisclosed, chord configurations. This arrangement appears to be quite arduous, coupled with the fact that to present an instrument face for a traditional playing position, the neck must be articulated by removing the strumming hand from the immediate playing area to access a remotely positioned jack box that is attached to a highly unconventional guitar body. U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,073 to Isola depicts discrete, but opposed, separate string musical instruments contained in the same assembly but designed to be played individually with considerable time and effort required to change from one stringed musical instrument to the other.
All of these previously described designs seem cumbersome and unnatural, especially to a trained musician that is accustomed to playing either a conventional electric guitar and/or bass guitar.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a new and improved stringed musical instrument that overcomes at least one of the aforementioned problems.